callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Utility
A utility 'is a mechanism used in the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. There are many different types of utilities, with the Mystery Box being the first one ever seen. Types of Utilities Unless specifically named, the utility is not found in Dead Ops Arcade. *Mystery Box' - A box that gives the player that activated it a random weapon. It costs 950 points regularly, but only 10 with a Fire Sale. The Box appears in every Zombies map in ''World at War ''and ''Black Ops ''with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It moves, however, if a player gets the Teddy Bear. On World at War it contains weapons on the wall, but in Black ops it does not. *'Sniper Cabinet' - This utility is only found in Nacht der Untoten on the second floor, in the same room as the Trenchgun. It costs 1500 points to use and gives the player a scoped Kar98k. On the iPod version, however, it gives the player an M2 Flamethrower. *'Power Switch' - This utility must be used before all other utilities are available except the mystery box. It is featured on every map except for Nacht der Untoten and Shi No Numa. Any map featuring teleporters requires the power switch to be used before using them. Using it lowers a bridge and opens two doors in Der Riese, pulls back the curtain in Kino der Toten, allows the Defcon switches to activate on "Five", and changes the screen from black and white to color and activates the Lunar Lander in Ascension. In Call of the Dead it allows you to start the original characters trapped easter egg. *'Perk-a-Cola' - There are four machines found in every map after Nacht der Untoten and five found in Ascension. All perk a colas are found in Call of the Dead. Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola are found on every map Perk-a-Cola machines are found. Double Tap Root Beer is found on every map except for Ascension. Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper are only found in Ascension & Call of the Dead. Deadshot Daiquiri is only found on Call of the Dead. *'Pack-a-Punch Machine' - A machine that upgrades the players' weapon that they choose to put in. It costs 5000 points normally and 1000 points during a Bonfire Sale. It is found in all of the new maps starting with Der Riese. *'Electro-Shock Defenses' - The Electro-Shock Defenses provide a barrier of electricity, which instantly kills anything that runs through, including other teammates ( with exception if they have Juggernog. It costs 1000 points to activate and appears in every map except for Nacht der Untoten, Ascension, and Call of the Dead. In Dead Ops Arcade, the Electro-Shock Defenses are posts and kill anything that hit them, including players. *'Flogger' - It is a large rotating wooden trap with long bars and barbed wire. It kills anything that interferes with it, including players. It appears only in Shi No Numa and costs 1000 to use. It is only available after the player opens the gate to the Fishing Hut. It only costs 750 points to use in the iPhone and iPod versions. *'Zipline' - This is a type of lift only seen in Shi No Numa and Call of the Dead. It brings the players from one location to the other, only costing 1000 to access. Normal ziplines appear in Call of the Dead. They are free to use and usable by zombies along with players. *'Elevator' - An elevator is a type of utility featured exclusively in "Five". It costs 1000 points to clear the debris and 250 points to use. *'Teleporter' - A type of utility used to transport players to a certain location. In Der Riese, each teleporter brings the players back to the mainframe and costs points to use. In Kino der Toten, it brings players to the Pack-a-Punch room and is free to use. The teleporters must first be linked to the mainframe before they can be used. While the teleporters in Der Riese are linked permanently, the teleporter is unlinked after each use in Kino der Toten. In "Five", all teleporters are different, instead they teleport you to another teleporter. Unlike the other two levels featuring teleporters, zombies can use them too. They are free to use and they teleport you directly instead of waiting 3 seconds. On Der Riese, teleporters cost 1500 to activate possibly because they never have to be relinked like in Kino der Toten. *'Sentry Gun' - A utility found in Kino der Toten and Ascension. In Kino der Toten, there are two of them, one on the stage, and another in the Foyer. Both cost 1500 points to use, but only 10 with a Fire Sale. In Ascension, there are two automatic turrets, one on the path between Lunar Lander Ф (F) and Lunar Lander Д (D), the other one being outside of the Pack-a-Punch Room where the rocket was launched. *'Fire Pit' - This utility was introduced in Kino der Toten and returned in Ascension. It costs 1000 points and will kill anything that comes into contact with it. When activated in Kino der Toten, part of the floor goes up in flames. In Ascension, the pits seem less improvised as they appear as vents that shoot fire when activated and are placed at choke points. In Ascension this is what replaced electro shock defenses *'Lunar Lander' - This utility is featured exclusively in Ascension. It costs 250 points to use and can be called to a landing pad for free. It brings the players back to the starting room except if in the starting room then it takes you to a random location. Activating and using all three landing pads and then using a switch will launch the rocket and open the door to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *'Flinger' - The Flinger is a utility introduced in Call of the Dead and sends players and zombies flying across the map. It has a delay between somebody standing on it and it activating. No button is needed to be pressed to activate it. Zombies are killed by this flying randomly around the map instead at the entrance of the lighthouse. *'Ice Slide' - The Ice Slide is a utility introduced in Call of the Dead. It allows the player to travel from the bottom of the lighthouse to that area where speed cola and the sickle is located. It is free and can be used an unlimited amount of times. * 'Water Slide''' - The Water slide is a Utility To be featured in Shangri-La it appears to be a Quick Getaway * Mine Cart - The mine cart appears in Shangri-La and is a fast way to move to a new position on the map. Category:Zombies Mode